Ickis was Born this Way
by WhateverI'maPerson
Summary: Ickis wonders how he could be different, but thinks about how that could alter his life! MY FIRST SONGFIC! :   R&R!


Born this way…

Notes: Hello! No, I am not quitting my other story, its just that the little plot bunnies have not left me alone so TAA DAA! My first songfic! Enjoy and reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own ARM! Or 'Born this Way' by Lady Gaga.

* * *

><p>Ickis sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest. He was upset, all of his classmates laughed at him. When DON'T they find a flaw? When it either came to the way he acted, his speech, or his bunny-like appearance, it seemed like they could always find something to improve.<p>

His yellow eyes searched the moss covered wall in his dorm room, as if the solution to his problems could be found hidden in its stone depths. Ickis knew that the only way to find an answer was not by staring at walls, he needed to think.

'Why do I have to be so, so, CUTE?' he thought to himself angrily. Why did he have to look like a bunny rabbit? Why couldn't he be as gruesome as the Snorch or as scary as Krumm and Oblina? I bet his classmates didn't expect the great child of Slickis, the academies most renowned student, to look like a human pet.

His long ears drooped as he remembered what had happened earlier that day

It had started out normally, they went to class and Ickis was hiding from the Gromble so he wouldn't be called up to the Veiwfinder, but the Gromble saw him anyways. Nothing really different happened. But this time, Ickis REALLY didn't want to go.

What had happened was he had snuck into a room with several adult humans who were having some sort of meeting. Ickis didn't see anything out of the ordinary about that, so when he jumped out looming, flashing his fangs, he expected them to run away in fear.

But he was wrong.

Now Ickis REALLY regretted not reading the sign out front which said, 'Animal Lovers meeting today.' All of those hugs and squeals would not leave his mind, they just replayed over and over.

He remembered how his friends had mocked him after the memory had played. How they kept chanting, "BUNNY WABBIT", and had laughed at him. Everybody was in on it, even his best friends. He saw them chuckle out of the corner out of his tear filled eyes. He HEARD Krumm say to Oblina, "He does look like a bunny."

That was the last straw. Before he had realized it, he had dashed out of the room as fast as his curled feet could carry him, tears free falling off of his face. From the classroom, all he could hear was silence, but their laughter still echoed off the walls of the dark hallway.

Ickis felt something drip down his face and realized he had started crying again. He breathed out a stressful sigh. Life just wasn't fair. He would always be the cutie monster, a disgrace to be the child of Slickis.

_My momma told me when I was young, we're all born superstars… ._

But, what if he could he could change?

_"There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"  
>She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"<br>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<br>_  
>What if he could go change his appearance, change his whole attitude, and be different. He could become a different Ickis, the monster everyone expected.<p>

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way_

No. If they couldn't accept him for himself, then that was okay. He couldn't change who he was, it was just be wrong. He needed to be able to respect himself.

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

Ickis was Ickis, he couldn't change that. That would be telling the Gromble not to wear those red heels or Krumm to get rid of his stench. They needed to be able to love and respect the real Ickis, not some pretend doll they can control._  
><em>

_Give yourself prudence  
>And love your friends<br>Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
>In the religion of the insecure<br>I must be myself, respect my youth  
>A different lover is not a sin<br>Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)  
>I love my life I love this record and<br>Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith)_

He needed to have faith in his self. If he couldn't respect the way he was and how he looked or acted, then nobody would. They needed to learn that he was PROUD to be who he was.

_Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased<br>Rejoice and love yourself today  
>'Cause baby you were born this way!<em>

'I am who I am.' Ickis thought. 'Nobody can change me because I am happy for who I really am. I am not some robot who has no feelings.'

_I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<em>

I AM ICKIS AND NOBODY CAN TAKE THAT FROM ME! FLOPPY EARS, PERSONALITY AND ALL!

"…Ickis?"

Ickis looked up, broken from his thoughts, surprised to see all of the sad faces of his classmates plus his best friends in the room he shared. They all had sorrowful looks on their faces and looked ashamed.

Oblina and Krumm stepped forward out of the crowd, with even more embarrassed looks on their features.

"We had just come to say how sorry we are for laughing at you that was horribly rude of us. We are terribly ashamed." Oblina said as she laid a hand on her friends shoulder while giving him a small smile.

Ickis stared at the hand for a moment before looking back up at Oblina with a serious look on his face.

"No, that's okay. You all can tease and laugh at me all you want." He declared as he rose from his bed and walked towards the door. His classmates watched him with astonished gazes as they parted out of his way like the red sea.

He was about to exit when he stopped and turned back around to face his friends, looking them all straight in the eye.

"Because I was born this way."

* * *

><p>Well thats the end! I hoped this was okay, it was awesome to write! Well, thanks for reading and please, REVIEW! I NEEDS SOME FEEDBACK!<p>

THANKS!

PEACE

FREAKAZETTE RAVEN!


End file.
